


Undertale Tidbits

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Human Flowey, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: A predictably self-indulgent ficlet collection feat. my fav UT beans. (Will be updated occasionally, do ignore the checkmark.)





	1. Charisk Week 2018: Senpai and Kohai

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at it again, porting over still more of my tumblrfic stash. This time, Undertale! For all my squawking about Chariskriel I can't believe it's taken me this long to post stuff here.  
That being said... we're starting with Charisk. :D I tripped and fell over Charisk Week 2018 when trawling for fanart, so I only managed three days. Technically four? But I smooshed two prompts together so guess not ^w^; each titled after the day's themes bc titles and I continue to not get along.  
*ahem* this is high school AU numero uno.  
also: also: This fic collection is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)

“Chara-senpaaiiiiii~!”

_fuck my life._ Chara barely had time to brace themself in their seat before Frisk collided with their back, arms flinging over their shoulders.

“Why are you having lunch inside?” Frisk trilled, bouncing on their feet, based on how Chara’s chair was rocking. “It’s a bee-_yoo_-tiful day outside!”

“Yeah, so?” Chara dropped their head to their desk with a long-suffering sigh. “Please get off me. No, wait–!”

Chara snatched their bento box away a split-second before Frisk hopped up on their desk.

“Soooo _you_ should come outside and have lunch with me!” Legs swinging, Frisk beamed. “We can compare bento boxes, and I won’t have to eat alone because _that’s_ no fun, and you can get some Vitamin D. And I can see what the wind does with your new hairstyle.” They giggled, even as color rose to their cheeks. “I bet it’ll look super cute all floofed up.”

With a groan, Chara flopped back in their seat still clutching the bento box. “Remind me why I continue to agree to things when you’re absolutely insufferable.”

Frisk suddenly loomed much to close to Chara’s face, hands bracing on the other’s shoulders. “I have super powers,” they whispered. Then they laughed, and vacated Chara’s desk, and grabbed Chara’s arm all at once. “Up and at ‘em, I’m hungry!”

“Okay, _okay,_” Chara exclaimed, standing once they grabbed their book bag. “Oh my god, give me five seconds!”

And they both set off, Chara scowling at Frisk’s grin. _How can they be so energetic all the damn time? Why am I even friends with them?_

Rhetorical questions. Halfhearted ones at that. Chara felt… lighter with Frisk. And as happy-go-lucky as they seemed to be, they also knew when to give Chara space. They were… all right. And, okay, Chara’s life would be a little more boring if they weren’t around.

The letter in Chara’s bag crinkled nonchalantly.

_…Maybe today should be the day. Maybe…_

Frisk held their hand all the way to the bench they both sat on, only letting go to retrieve their own bento box. As they chattered about the previous night’s MMORPG activities, Chara felt determination brewing in their chest.

_After lunch._

They hid a smile in their milk carton.


	2. Charisk Week 2018: Eye Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *"I Won't Say I'm In Love" playing in distance*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> high school AU numero dos, i.e. not at all related to the last chapter. In which being Flowey is suffering.

Frisk gripped their backpack straps with increasing fervor, as if that would keep their feet on the ground. Fifteen lockers down, Chara was talking with Flowey and _laughing_. A sound made sweeter still for how rare it was.

_You’ll be late for class, _a barely audible voice in Frisk’s head said, unheard.

Chara had rainbow streaks in their hair, the product of some dumb bet with a senior that they’d decided to keep. Frisk liked the teal stripe the best, right down the center and to the back of their neck. But Frisk had needed to move chairs because it was hard to concentrate with that right in front of them in English class.

A small sigh fell from Frisk’s lips as Chara’s eyes crinkled with mirth and their mouth turned into a very familiar smirk. A smirk that half-faded as those eyes landed on–

Frisk turned back to their locker so fast they nearly cracked their forehead on the shelf. _Oh god, did they see me, they were looking at me, gaaaahh they’re so cuuuteeee_

As soon as they quashed the urge to hyperventilate, they closed their locker and power-walked down the hall, internally screaming all the way.

***

All through lunch period, Chara had a strange feeling. A tickle in the back of their head, like they were being watched. Whenever they tried to pinpoint the source, though, they couldn’t. It was distracting more than disturbing; were they imagining things? Why couldn’t they figure it out?

“You seem… _itchy _today,” Flowey commented over a mouthful of pizza.

“Do I,” they said flatly. They shrugged. “Allergy season, probab–”

A short strangled noise popped out of them as they met eyes with Frisk, the other’s gaze so intense it was a relief when they jumped and hid behind their book.

The damage had been done. Chara’s face felt like it was on fire, and they couldn’t get their mouth to close.

Flowey raised an eyebrow. “Uh, are you okay?”

“Bathroom,” Chara croaked, nearly sending their chair flying as they stood and hurried away.

Heart pounding in their throat, they stared at themself in the bathroom mirror. Their face was still red despite splashing it off. Their mouth was still dry despite greedily drinking from the hallway fountain.

_Why were _they_ looking at me? Why were they looking at _me? _This is awful, terrible, gaaaahh they’re so cute why were they _looking _at meeeeeee_

And yet. A laugh bubbled out of them, caught by their palm against their mouth. Another, and another, and then they drew a shaking breath and cut off the rest.

***

“I have a plan,” Chara announced to Flowey when they returned. “I’m going over there right now and making the first strike!”

“What the– _where–” _He turned and watched them approach Frisk’s table with military confidence. “…Oh.”

Their gazes met. Chara raised a finger, opened their mouth, and–

Neither of them moved for ten whole seconds, but Flowey could see the glow intensifying on both their faces. Then Chara took two steps back, whirled around and charged out of the cafeteria.

Blinking, jaw hanging, Flowey looked at Frisk. Their face was in their hands, body shaking, and he could practically see the hearts bursting over their head.

“Oh my _god,” _he groaned, rolling his eyes. He shoved a spoonful of pudding into his mouth. “Emotionally constipated idiots.”

He’d give them a day or two, but if nothing improved, he’d have to engineer something. It was only a matter of time before the URT would reach suffocating levels, and then not even pudding would save him.


	3. Charisk Week 2018: Mutual Support/Uncomfortable Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds themself in quite a pickle. Luckily, Chara is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last story I wrote for Charisk Week. I missed a day, so I smushed day 4 and 3's prompts, respectively, into one. don't ask me how I came up with the setting bc I still have no idea ^_^U

“Nice shot, Frisk!“

Asriel’s voice echoed through Frisk’s pendent, its gentle glow comforting on their neck.

“Thanks,” they said breathlessly, nocking another arrow and firing point blank at another clawed monstrosity swiping too close. They leapt into the air with help from their winged boots and roundhouse-kicked a third away. With a breath, they pushed themself higher, scanning the terrain, anxiety in their blood.

Where was Chara?

Frisk’s heart jolted as they spotted the mage’s green robes. Surrounded on all sides, too close to a cliff, and low on mana.

_Or being stubborn,_ thought Frisk, speeding through the air. Surely Chara would have teleported by now if they could have, right? Summoning one of their last enchanted arrows, Frisk released it barely aiming; it split into three and downed three demons.

Chara spun to their left and plunged their glowing dagger into a wraith’s chest. “That one,” they shouted, gesturing with magic-stained hands.

Frisk had an arrow ready before they turned to aim, and now they saw why Chara was still here: a multicolored jewel was embedded in the creature’s chest. Frisk loosed the arrow with a cry and fired two more after, then landed on the creature as it fell and grabbed hold of the jewel as the surrounding body turned to dust.

“Got another one so any time now, Az,” Chara said with a bark of strained laughter.

“On my way,” Asriel replied, voice rough. “Ran into some trouble.”

“Nice job, by the way,” Chara said to Frisk, giving a crooked grin.

Their tone had shifted so fast, to something soft, that Frisk was momentarily confused. Then they threw out a victory sign and grinned back.

“One more,” they said finally, heart flipping. “Then we can get the hell out…”

Chara’s suddenly panicked face made Frisk turn around.

A mountain-sized abomination stood before them, black like all the rest but with many glowing eyes. Frisk summoned all their ammo, Chara’s mana crackling at their back.

They heard Asriel scream for them they same instant _something_ knocked them out of the air and sent them hurtling a great distance. They caught a glimpse of Chara’s light before slamming into stone and falling still more…

Barely conscious, they cracked their eyes open at the thing’s roar directly in front of them, its fangs inches away. The jewel hummed in their hands.

A great white crack rent the sky and the creature fell back.

“_Chara, get Frisk out of there!” _Asriel floated between them and the abomination, staff aloft, eyes black and fur streaked with soot. He gave a primal yell as a rainbow beam blasted from his staff. Then green robes filled Frisk’s vision, and warm arms wrapped around them before they blinked out of existence.

***

Frisk bolted awake with a gasp and a half-scream. “Asriel! We, we have to–”

“Whoawhoawhoa, stay still!” 

Chara’s hands clamped onto their shoulders and forced them back down onto something soft. Their body hurt all over, but especially their hands…

They looked down. Nausea roiled their stomach.

The jewel was fused halfway into their left palm, swirling with black.

“I’m working on it, okay?” Chara said, voice ragged. “You’re not gonna die, and Asriel’s okay,” they touched their own pendant, “but you need to stay put so I can heal you.”

Frisk set their jaw and nodded.

Their eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness they were in, but the glow of Chara’s healing magic still muddled their vision. Wherever they were, they were out of the wind and rain-heavy air. They could breathe better.

How long had they been fighting?

With a great sigh, Frisk closed their eyes. Already their body was beginning to heal, Chara’s magic tingling over their skin and calming the pain. Chara murmured as they worked; whether spells or nonsense, it was soothing.

Frisk opened their eyes when they felt Chara take their jeweled hand.

“I know what to do now. But it might hurt.”

Frisk held their breath, and Chara spoke syllables they couldn’t understand, and the jewel began to slide out of their palm by fractions.

The tiniest of whimpers sounded in Frisk’s throat. They bit their lip, looking wide-eyed at Chara, but the other didn’t seem to have heard.

No, it didn’t hurt. It didn’t feel like anything, really. But as Frisk watched the jewel move further and glow brighter, they had the sense of a deep hole closing up inside them. They wanted to squirm. Instead they watched Chara’s face, dark with concentration, and tried to breathe properly.

They couldn’t stop a gasp when the jewel finally broke free and could barely answer Chara asking if they were okay. Suddenly it felt like Chara’s magic was all over them, mending the pieces that the jewel’s presence had scattered. Suddenly they were hyper-aware of Chara even in the darkness– their breathing, their fingers hovering over Frisk’s skin as they continued healing, their flushed cheeks, their dark widened pupils.

Frisk swallowed a moan, shivering, and stared at Chara as they stared back. They fumbled their good hand onto the other’s cheek.

Chara’s breath hitched.

“This is… really weird,” Frisk said, and hearing how wrecked their own voice sounded was mortifying, “but I. I think I have to kiss you.” They swallowed, breaths shallow. “Is, is that o–”

Chara’s mouth on theirs cut them off. Chara’s body pressed tight against their own, and their hands tangled in Frisk’s hair, and Frisk’s mind was full of their name and nothing else.

When the two pulled apart, Chara still held them. They looked down at Frisk with wide eyes, shaking and panting.

Frisk knew they should say something, but words had left them so they simply stared back.

After an eternity, Chara moved. They loosened their grip on Frisk and laid them gently back, never breaking eye contact. “Asriel will be here soon.” Spoken in a whisper, it still sounded loud in the dark. “I should finish healing you.”

Still unable to speak, Frisk grabbed Chara’s hand and squeezed it. Somehow that calmed the riot of emotions inside them, settled them a bit back into their own skin. They hoped Chara would understand, but how could they, when Frisk had no idea either?

A momentary smile quirked Chara’s lips, and they squeezed back.

For now, that was more than enough.


	4. Level Up (Charisk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a surprise for Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was once again inspired by [Channydraws](https://channydraws.tumblr.com/). The only reason this fic exists is bc [this art](https://channydraws.tumblr.com/post/175201270244/youre-not-even-in-my-grade) gave me plotbunnies.

“wow… your moves are pretty good……”

“I guess,” Chara said, nonchalantly spinning the basketball on one finger.

“i wish i could play basketball. but i’m. you know, incorporeal…..” Napstablook wavered a bit.

“You can fly, though. I think that’s pretty cool.” Chara proceeded to bounce the ball off the wall. “I hope that’s what my power will be!”

“gee. th-that’s awfully nice of you…… oh. suddenly i have a bad feeling…”

“Huh?” Chara caught the ball without looking, squinting through Napstablook’s body. “That’s just Frisk. They’re a little annoying but,” a shrug, “harmless.”

“i think i’ll go now bye–” and Napstablook dove into a trashcan.

“Wha–”

“Hi Chara,” Frisk said, trotting toward them. “Guess what happened today?”

For some reason, Chara felt like stepping backward. “Dunno, what ha–”

Frisk leapt toward them, a gleeful expression on their face. The brick wall shuddered against Chara's back, dust pillowing out as Frisk’s hands and feet made _cracks in the wall_.

“I got my power,” they singsonged, tone incongruous with the outright predatory look on their face.

“Y-Y-Y-You– you d-did, huh…?” Chara’s voice was about an octave higher than usual. _What the hell what the hell WHAT. _Their fingers scraped into a crack, palms sweaty. If Frisk didn’t accidentally murder them they were pretty sure a heart attack was imminent. 

“What do you think~ I can guess, you’re blushing,” Frisk said with a giggle.

“I am not!” Chara squeaked. “You’re not even in my grade! You’re not supposed to get your power for two more _years!” _

“How come you don’t have yours then, huh?”

Frisk’s face was way too close. It was pissing Chara off. Yeah. That was it.

“Because it’ll be better than yours,” they said, a little too loudly. “Perfection takes time, you know. Super strength?” They scoffed, legs trembling. “That’s so–

–pedestrian _oh shit!_”

Chara had just blinked, except apparently it was really the world blinking out _around them_, because suddenly they were on the school’s roof (which, praise be, was flat). They landed hard on their ass, swearing again.

They felt hot all over, out of breath like they’d run a marathon. At least they didn’t drag Frisk with them–

–they felt a sharp tug through their nerves and–

“Oh my god are you okay?!” Frisk yelped, hands reaching.

“Don’t touch me,” Chara grunted, peeling themself up from the courtyard concrete. They glared at the basketball in the corner as if it had caused everything.

“Where’d you go? _How’d _you go?”

“The roof.” A wheeze. “No idea.”

“You have to go to the nurse’s office! You landed pretty hard.”

“Put me down,” they screeched, suddenly in a princess carry, Frisk’s hair in their face. “I might take you with me, I dunno when it’ll happen again!”

“It’s okay, I won’t let you.” Frisk was smiling again, more normally than before.

“That’s not how it works, you dumbass!!”

But somehow that weird tugging at their nerves, feeling like their atoms were unstable– it all had stopped. Nothing to do with Frisk holding them, though. Just a coincidence.

In the nurse’s office, Frisk was the one chattering away, explaining everything; Chara didn’t have the energy. The room flickered and Chara went rigid, breath stopping.

A moment later, and they were still there. They looked down to see their hand in Frisk’s.

“Told you,” they whispered.

Another coincidence. Still, Chara found themself wanting to smile.


	5. Extracurriculars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodgeball is serious business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, Flowisk, featuring channydraws' human Flowey as per usual (and she made [art of it, look!)](https://jujywrites.tumblr.com/post/167750694876/channysins-whoophs-i-tripped-and-wrote-flowisk).  
slightly spicy. also probably? set in the same 'verse as the Charisk from Chapter 1 bc i'm a trashpile *finger guns*

This afternoon had been exceedingly odd.

First of all, by some miracle and/or lots of practice, he finally hadn't gotten absolutely murdered at dodgeball. Second of all, for reasons unknown, Frisk had had it out for him the whole match, so obviously he had to fight back. Hell, it might as well have been one on one for all either of them paid attention to anyone else. Both of them got knocked out halfway through the match (highly unusual for Frisk, a major accomplishment for Flowey). And, okay, maybe he'd been staring a little, but what else was he gonna do when Frisk kept staring back?

The adrenaline. That was all. The only reason Frisk had grabbed his hand, and they'd scurried into some locker room, and he was now pinned against a wall while they made out, was adrenaline.

He didn't have a crush on Frisk. He also didn't want to stop kissing them, except he needed some air.

Frisk pulled away as if reading his mind, only to move to his neck. A loud moan escaped from him before he could stop it; Frisk's hand at his mouth only intensified the massive blush he could feel spreading.

"We have to be quiet or we'll get caught," they whispered, grazing his skin with their teeth.

He huffed out a breath (his chest ached at Frisk's tiny shiver, their hand slipping away), hands tightening on Frisk's shoulder blades. "O-Okay…" One of their legs was between his and there was zero chance of them not noticing his… situation. He barely swallowed a yelp as Frisk bit down and then slid their tongue up along his jawline. "You're– haah~ not helping…!"

The smirk they gave had to be illegal. "I didn't say I was going to make it easy for you." Then they shifted their leg, and a breathy curse fell from his mouth, and they said, lips close to his, "But you don't seem to be trying that much. I wonder… what might happen if Chara-senpai walked in right now?"

It took half a second to process that sentence, but Frisk was already kissing him again and their leg pressed in and his hips stuttered– and he was gasping helplessly into their mouth as his mind blanked.

Frisk made a soft noise against his lips, hands on his chest. Total stillness for a moment until they pulled back just enough to speak. "Oh, my. Was it me, or what I said?" They giggled. "Maybe I should be jealous. Well–" A kiss on his cheek, and then they moved away fully, leaving him short of body heat and barely holding himself up. "At least you still have to shower."

He was staring again, taking in how disheveled Frisk looked, how the flush decorated their face–

"You're pretty," he blurted, and that was by far the most embarrassing thing that had happened today.

Frisk smiled with a (adorable) head tilt. "Aw, thanks, petal. So are you." After a wave, they start walking away. "That was fun," they say over their shoulder. "We should do it again sometime."

When he got into the shower, he made sure the water was icy.

***

When he ran into Frisk on the way to school the next morning, their greeting was this: "You know, I can't fault you for having a crush on Chara. They're pretty hot. I've thought about stealing them away, in fact!"

What. Book bag slipping in his hand, he slammed to a stop, jaw dropping. "What?" he says, voice cracking. "I– there isn't– you what?"

Finger to their chin, Frisk hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe they wouldn't mind sharing. They liked how swollen you made my lips yesterday." With a solar-bright grin, they chirped, "See you later!" and took off running.

It was a wonder he managed to concentrate on anything that day.


	6. Enemy Approaching...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey gets into a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More inspiration from Channydraws! This ficlet is me playing with her Yakuza AU Frisk. Maybe I'll come back to them~

Everything had gone horribly wrong.

He'd thought they were an ally. Thought he'd gotten them to trust him. But now they were in his way, katana at their side and eyes just as steely, a chilling smile overtaking their mouth.

A pair of lackeys stood in the shadows, remaining still as Frisk advanced and he backed away, some twisted parody of a dance. Why couldn't he run? He nearly laughed aloud at the thought; there was no point. He'd seen what Frisk was capable of. But he'd thought…

…the two of them had grown close. How naive.

"You've been a thorn in my side for far too long," Frisk said, twirling the katana as they stepped forward. Their smile grew. "It's time I cut you out."

He blinked, and they were inches away, close enough to kiss him. Their eyes seemed to glow blood-red. He felt their arm around his shoulders.

The breath he drew was a tiny gasp, and as time slowed to a crawl he looked down to see the katana withdrawing from his chest. His hands came up to cover the wound even as his legs threatened to give way. He wouldn't fall. He _would not._ He–

Ver. 1: He fell to his knees on the concrete, shuddering, disbelief curling through him even now. As consciousness slipped away from him, he imagined he felt tears falling on his forehead.

~~~

Ver. 2: Their arm tightened around him, easing him down "Chara. They'll help you." they whispered into his ear. "They'll come if you call them, but you can't come back. If you do… I'll have to kill you. I'm sorry."

They let go and he crumpled, fighting for breath. He was bleeding out, wasn't he? Then why…

"Leave him. He deserves a slow death."

Through blurry vision he saw them walk away, followed by their lackeys, katana dripping red at their side.

As they faded into the distance, something flickered within him. He wasn't ready to die… and Frisk hadn't been ready to kill him. But they certainly made it believable, he thought, wheezing, hands scraped by the concrete as he struggled to crawl. He couldn't have much time left.

Darkness was creeping at the edges of his eyes. He raised his heavy head, each breath like razors, and tried to speak. "Ch-Chara… help me. Please… Chara…!" Who knew what he was calling for, who he was summoning. It didn't matter; he had no choice.

…But nobody ca–

"Well. You've gotten yourself into quite the predicament."

A pair of sneakers appeared. He raised his eyes, and the figure crouched down. A green hoodie shadowed their face, but it felt like they were smiling. They raised a hand, palm glowing green.

"Guess it's up to little old me to fix things. How bothersome."

The last thing he saw before darkness fell was that hand moving toward him.


	7. Deep Thoughts (do they make you wanna solve him?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is falling hard. But they're not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from MC Xander's [Compersion. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RrpY4P_GpM)
> 
> This was a superindulgent 2AM mess of a prologue from a longer smutfic, dreamed up shortly after I fell into the human!Flowey trashcan. I blame [channydraws](https://channydraws.tumblr.com/search/honeyboi) entirely bc her Honeyboi is a very filling/thirst-inducing snack. ...Y'all should know I lost my shame years ago, c'mon now.
> 
> Anyway! This is part of the same 'verse as "burst me into bloom." It was written long before that fic and also takes place well before it. I have the follow-up to this planned as well other out-of-order scribbles.
> 
> Still trying to figure out why my Chara in this 'verse is different from the Chara in my other tidbits even though they "look" the same (which is to say like Channy's main Chara...)

Frisk had expected to feel jealous. Well, they'd expected to feel quite a few things, but thought jealousy would be at the forefront. As things are now, though, the others' emotions are so entangled Frisk can hardly manage to recognize their own. It hasn't been that bad since they first started training, before they met Chara. Chara, who's kissing Flowey so deeply Frisk can't decide whose place they'd rather be in. But there will be time enough for that later. Cautious, they press up against Flowey's bare back and shiver at the echoes in their mind, at first the spike of tension and then the warmth of trust and need breaking down his defenses.

Flowey sighs, and he leans back into Frisk, pulling Chara with him and oh, he's growing bolder now.

It's very possible Frisk could love this boy. That thought falls away when Chara reaches an arm to Frisk, hand settling at the back of their neck. Everything quiets, except for the _yes, yes I'm yours, but can't I have him too?_ that they know Chara can't hear. But that hand presses in, and Frisk's mouth is at the base of Flowey's neck, and Frisk smiles against his skin because Chara seems to be answering after all.

"Beautiful," Frisk murmurs, and Flowey shudders, and god, to hold such power in one word… Is this how Chara feels, with them?

"Oh, isn't he."

Awareness snaps back in– fingers stroking Frisk's neck, crimson eyes gazing at them, Flowey breathing hard between the two of them, clinging to Chara but sinking into Frisk.

"He's lovely," Chara says lowly, "just as you are."

"Please, stop." It's a whisper, but Flowey's voice tingles against Frisk's chest all the same. "Frisk is so much more th–"

Frisk cuts him off by gliding their hands up to his temples, fingers in his hair. "No. We're equal, you and I."

"We're all equals." Frisk blinks, heart squeezing at Chara's words. "You are both lovely," a kiss to Flowey's shoulder, "and that isn't up for dispute."

Chara's other arm is draped over Flowey's back now, so Frisk takes their hand and kisses it because they can't speak all of a sudden.

"You… You're both so…" Flowey's voice shakes lightly, a half-laugh trailing out.

Happiness is rising like steam inside Frisk, their own and Flowey's and Chara's quiet contentment. It's the ribbons of desire threaded through that are making them restless, and Chara seems to know this, with the way their expression has shifted to that playful seduction Frisk knows so well, and oh, they love Chara.

"What do you think? Is it time?" Chara asks them. Their eyes move from Frisk to Flowey and back.

Taking the hint, nervous excitement fluttering in their bloodstream, Frisk tilts their head toward Flowey, whispers, "Are you ready?" and mouths the spot just below his ear.

"Y-Yes…" He moans out the word, a suppressed shiver tensing in him, and the battle over control or giving in hits them like a sledgehammer before– "But I want Frisk… to ground me." His voice doesn't shake, but it's very soft. "Is that okay?"

Frisk wants to so badly they can only nod, arms tightening around Flowey's torso. _Please, please, please–_

"Of course it's okay," Chara says, spearing Frisk with an absolutely wicked grin. "I'd want the same if I were you."

Frisk inhales deeply, holds for a moment before breathing out. Chara knows, and the pure acceptance flowing from them might make Frisk cry if not for the molten want taking over. They want Chara's praise for doing well, they want to see Flowey's face when Chara pins him down, they want the sea of his emotions to drown them.

"Just–" Flowey starts. "Just a little longer, like this. Please."

_Anything for you,_ Frisk nearly says. It's a dangerous thought, maybe, yet they aren't worried. Not with Flowey, calm and almost docile, in their arms. Not with Chara's palm cupping their cheek. Frisk can feel the rightness of it all in their soul.


	8. All-Nighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adulting is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a college AU, I guess? Hadn't really thought about it. It's also the first Undertale fic I ever wrote, yee! I was Chariskriel trash from the start, apparently.  
Random thought: The way I write Chara in my Flowiskra fic versus how I write them in... anything else, whether it be Charisk, Chariskriel, or gen, is quite different, even though i don't HC them as separate Charas. Hmm. ((scratches head))

The paper in front of you blurs, lines and angles and slices of pie… no, _pi,_ less tasty, times x to the… something. A pencil clatters to the floor as your face whumps onto the table.

Dizzy dizzy dizzy, too warm– wait, too cold– but you have to–

"Jeez, what's with you? Overworked again? Come on…"

Hands and arms and the smell of chocolate, trying to move you. "N-No, I have to finish, it's late."

"Nope. It'll wait."

Human draped over human, you bury your face in shoulder-blade-long hair. "Smells nice…"

"Ew. Cut it out."

"Nnn…"

A sigh.

Footsteps, floating. You can't keep your eyes open; everything's blurry now. Minutes or hours later–

"Wh-What happened? Here, let me…"

You feel all floppy, clinging one moment and taken hold of the next, and the voices are fuzzy but loved and safe…

"Dumbbutt doesn't know when to quit. As usual."

"Oh, Frisk…" Warm soft white you cuddle into, paws patting your head. "Sweetie, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"_I've_ told them that but they don't listen to _me…_"

"Sorry…" More soft under you and around you. Pillows. Limbs splayed out, on your back. "But… But I have–"

"But nothing." A weight lands across your stomach, and fingertips nudge yours.

"You're heavy," you eke out.

"Not going anywhere and neither are you."

"Don't squash them, Chara."

"I'm not that heavy," they half-whine. But then you feel Asriel settle in next to you, curving to bracket your side, and Chara slides off to take your other side, breaths tickling your neck.

You're very tired. But you manage to open your eyes, and things are clearer now. You turn to look at Chara, who's looking back, eyes half-open.

"Hey, dummy." But their voice is soft, edged with affection. They raise a finger and poke your forehead. "You're making us work too hard, y'know. It's annoying." Their finger slips down your nose, over your lips. "If you get really sick we'll probably catch it too, and you know how clingy fuzzhead gets when he's sick."

Asriel makes an affronted noise.

"Clingy Azzy is best Azzy," you trill sleepily, rolling onto your side to face him, smiling at his smile.

"Aw, thank you."

Chara magnets to your back, taking a deep breath. "Well, I brought you here so you owe me this much."

"Oh no, help, I'm being counter-smelled," you mumble into Asriel's chest.

"Rawr," Chara growls quietly, making nomming noises near your ear. "I'mma eat you."

You elbow them half-heartedly. "Eat me later, I'm sleepy." Asriel snorts and you hiccup-laugh at your choice of words.

"Goodness, how forward," Chara says. You can _hear_ them smirking.

You groan, face heating. "Never mind, I'm a pure innocent cupcake," and _wow_ you should probably not word anymore.

"So that's why you smell so nice," and they actually giggle, which makes you feel all goopy inside.

"Settle down, you two," Asriel says. You feel his arm reach across you, feel Chara snug up against you more. "Frisk needs rest."

"'Kay," you yawn. Chara hums agreeingly, and you feel them stroking your hair.

The last thing you hear before falling asleep is Asriel singing quietly, and Chara joining in.


	9. Un/Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [~don't beg the question when the answer is war](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPNmc71b7iE)   
there are moments when I'm overcome~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the second UT thingie I ever wrote, and the first thing I was brave enough to show channydraws, whom I consider my Chariskriel senpai. and she made [a little sketch](https://jujywrites.tumblr.com/post/171395840001/unworthy) for it! *yells in fangirl*

"Don't touch me!"

You rip your arm from Frisk's grip, swing your fist toward their face, but they dodge, ducking, and latch around your torso, shaking their head.

"I said _don't,_ don't you understand?"

You stumble, twisting, shoving, eyes afire with tears. Collide back to chest with Asriel, Asriel who grasps your clawing scratching hands in his and says your name, a space filled up with Frisk's unyielding chant of gentle no's.

"I _said_–" you choke, voice splintering uselessly on a torrent of curses. You have to wound, you have to hurt, you can't lose this fight or you'll be ruined–

and it is a fight, because the voice in your head is still screaming that this is wrong, that you're not allowed to be loved, to be needed, to be desired. Terrible things will happen if you let anyone in–

but you have. And those things haven't happened. Because you're stronger than that voice, and these two trust and love and _believe_ in you.

Neither will leave you to fall. Asriel is firm and solid against your back, easing you down on your crumbling knees, and Frisk covers your face in kisses despite the waterfalling tears, arms twined around your neck. You can't breathe but you can because Asriel is, deeply, so you can feel it against your trembling spine; Frisk is pulling away to give you space, but you pull right back and press your mouth to theirs, break free with a shuddering gasp, and–

"That's it," Asriel murmurs, a kiss landing on top of your head. "We've got you."

"We're yours," Frisk breathes, hands fisting into possession at your sides. "We love you, Chara."

You shake your head, weakly, a reflex.

"Yes," Frisk says, kissing your cheekbone.

"Yes," Asriel says, pulling you closer still.

"Yes," they both say, refusing to let you go.

"Yes," you whisper, as your cracks start filling in.


	10. Operation: Break The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel the bewildered, Chara the unperturbed, and Frisk... the tricycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles at her own supremely dumb joke*  
This was a fic for Day 5 of Polyship Week, run by polyshipprompts on Tumblr. It was free choice, so I chose the prompt below, which immediately screamed Chariskriel at me ^3^ "person a of your polyship introduces their family to their partners but walks in on something absolutely embarrassing when they went to introduce them"  
I only kept like half of it but that still counts right lololol

"Are– Are you sure your parents will handle… this, well?" Frisk spun a lock of hair around their finger as they, Chara, and Asriel approached the Dreemurrs' house.

"Yeah," said Asriel, a little too brightly.

"If they can warm up to me," Chara said drily, "they can handle anything."

"Oh, stop." Asriel shoved Chara's shoulder. "What _Eeyore_ here is trying to say is… uh…" He chewed his lip, brow furrowed.

Chara gave a good-natured sigh. "We've only been exclusive for, like, a year. Tori and Gorey knew we had a pretty open relationship so this shouldn't be too far of a stretch."

"They're open-minded! That's the term I was looking for." Asriel chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "It'll– it'll be fine." With a quick head shake, he jogged ahead to get the door.

"If you say so," Frisk said to his back, Chara's arm linked with theirs doing little to calm the butterflies.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Asriel tromped through the hall, glancing around. "Huh. Maybe they're out back in the garden?"

As the trio headed toward the kitchen for the back door, Frisk heard soft voices. They collided with Asriel's back in the kitchen doorway. "Whuh–"

"Excuse me," Chara said, pushing through. "What's the hold– oh."

"You _guys,_" Asriel whined at his parents.

Even at Asriel's voice, Toriel and Asgore, murmuring and laughing quietly, were so wrapped up in nose-nuzzling they didn't react right away.

"Oh," Toriel exclaimed, turning in Asgore's arms with a bright smile. "Welcome home, dear. I did not hear you come in."

Cheeks slightly pink, Asgore nodded hello. "Nice to see you, Frisk, Chara."

"Do you have to do that in public?" Asriel squawked, arms waving.

"I apologize." Toriel's eyes crinkled. "Your father is just so handsome he's hard to resist," she said with a giggle.

"You flatterer," Asgore said, giving her a smooch.

Asriel rolled his eyes so hard Frisk was impressed he didn't fall over. "If you could quit the PDA for three seconds, I gotta tell you something."

Frisk's nerves were cured. "So _cute,_" they squealed, bouncing a bit and bumping into Chara. "No wonder you're the nose-nuzzle champions!"

"Oh my god," Asriel muttered.

"What a lovely thing to say," cooed Toriel, separating from Asgore to give Frisk a head pat. "It is nice to know someone appreciates our bond."

"I appreciate it just fine," Asriel said with a groan. "I just don't wanna see all the goopy stuff– hey!"

Chara had poked him in the cheek with a Kit-Kat. "Have a snack, I think you're hangry."

"When did you– ugh, fine." He grabbed it, glowering. "Not the problem," he said through a mouthful.

"I want one too!" Frisk scooted over and managed to take a bite from the piece in Chara's mouth.

"Rude." Chara smirked, pecking them on the lips.

Frisk beamed.

Asriel gave an agitated bleat. "Can you not. Just for a minute." Dragging a hand over his face, he turned to his parents, who were wearing similar amused expressions. "Okay. Mom, Dad?" As an afterthought, he finished the Kit-Kat.

"We're listening," said Toriel.

He shuffled his feet. "You know how Chara and me are dating, right. And Frisk's been hanging out with us for, like, ever, right?"

They nodded.

"Well–" He looked at Frisk, raising a brow.

Chara nudged them to stand next to Asriel, then took their other side.

"I'm dating Frisk now too." He took their hand. "And Frisk is dating Chara."

Frisk offered a smile; they could almost see the cogs turning in the Dreemurrs' heads, but they both still seemed receptive.

"We're all dating each other, is what I'm saying." He blew out a breath. "So! Figured you'd wanna know."

In their peripheral vision, Frisk saw Asriel smile shakily.

"Thank you for telling us," Asgore said. Toriel made an agreeing noise. "If I may ask…" He cleared his throat. "This means that you, Frisk, are not a… oh, what's the phrase."

"A three-wheeler," said Toriel.

Chara cough-snorted.

Frisk stood a little taller. "Um, nope! I'm Asriel's datefriend and also Chara's. Like they're each other's…" They trailed off, sweating slightly. "Asriel kind of said that already, though," they mumbled quickly.

"True." Asgore cracked a smile. "But something this important is worth hearing twice. Oh! I promise this is the last question."

"_Dad._"

"None of you are dating anyone else, right?"

"Right," said Frisk, blinking as the other two chimed in.

"We're a closed loop. If you will." Chara popped another Kit-Kat into their mouth.

"All right! Thank you for answering my questions. How about some tea?"

Asgore busied himself at the cabinets without waiting for a reply.

"…Huh. Um, sure?" Asriel cocked his head, squinting.

Chara ran up to Asgore. "Is there any cocoa?"

"Do not worry, dear," Toriel said. "There is no ulterior motive involved here. Unless you and your datefriends have some nose-nuzzling practice scheduled." She winked.

"Mom, come on–"

Frisk tugged on his ear, grinning when he squeaked. "Don't knock it 'til you try it." They leaned in and did just that.

He promptly went pink. "Everyone's out to get me today."

"Not I," said Chara. "I very magnanimously gave you a snack from my stash." They looked over their shoulder at him, gaze sly. "I'd say you owe me a nuzzle too."

Frisk grabbed Asriel's hand and pulled him along. "Let's give them a two-for-one deal!"

"How silly of me," Toriel chirped. "Practice is not necessary for you three at all, is it."

Chara tripped over air, Asriel blushed even harder, and Frisk laughed between them.


End file.
